Il faisait nuit
by Elro
Summary: Un enfant, un adulte. Deux destins parallèles, mais une seule mort.
1. Chapitre 1

_Miracle ! Qui l'eut cru ! Elles l'ont réclamé, Ely, Estel, et toutes les autres, mais non, c'est Albane qui l'a eu ! _

_Enfin, je me suis mise à vraiment écrire sur le Lord, et pas un simple one-shot ! Tout ça pour l'anniversaire de ma correctrice et meilleure amie qui n'était au courant de rien ! Donc voila, je lui dédis toute cette fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira à tous et toutes, Bane comprise !_

_Et un petit merci à celles qui m'ont aidée, Nessa pour sa correction, Fro pour les questions que je me posais, Doc pour quelques renseignements, ainsi que Lorina, Estel évidemment avec qui j'ai pas mal bossé pour essayer de faire quelque chose de crédible, et Ccilia et Aude pour leur avis équestre éclairé. Ca fait du monde, et donc beaucoup de mal à garder le secret ! Désolée si j'en ai oublié._

_Gros bisous, et bonne lecture !_

_Et … JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ALBANE !_

_

* * *

_

D'un geste nerveux, il replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux d'or derrière son épaule et reporta son attention sur le ciel. Le jour faisait place à la nuit, dans une myriade de couleurs allant du rouge flamboyant au bleu sombre. Dans le campement aussi, la vie s'organisait autour du feu. Les quelques tentes finissaient d'être montés, et les hommes pouvaient enfin goûter un repos bien mérité après ces deux semaines d'absence.

Demain, ils arriveraient au gouffre de Helm et auraient quelques jours pour profiter du calme et pour certains de leur famille. Pas plus longtemps, car bien qu'officiellement le pays soit en paix, une ombre s'abattait sur les vertes plaines du Rohan, et une fumée porteuse de mauvais présages s'élevait de la tour d'Orthanc depuis quelque temps déjà. Et tous le savaient, la guerre commencerait sans doute d'une semaine à l'autre.

Malgré cette pensée, les hommes, habitués à vivre ensemble, étaient coordonnés dans leurs actes coutumiers, et personne ne gênait personne alors que le repas allait être servi, les tentes prêtes pour la nuit, et les chevaux entravés. Puis, viendrait l'heure des chants et la sérénité envahirait cette petite communauté, sans toutefois laisser place à l'inattention. La prudence était de mise, même à une quarantaine de miles du foyer qui attendait.

Les sentinelles se relayaient, quelques cavaliers envoyés en éclaireur agitaient de temps à autre une torche enflammée pour indiquer leur position et le calme plat de cette soirée d'automne.

Tous se relaxaient, sauf leur supérieur, Theodred, le Deuxième Maréchal de la Marche. Il ne se souciait pas réellement de ce qui pouvait se passer maintenant, si un danger arrivait, il saurait l'accueillir, mais de ce qui se passait _là-bas_. Au-delà des longues étendues de son pays, au-delà se sa vue, au-delà de son pouvoir, oui, là-bas, son père était sans défense. Et si son père tombait, il entraînerait sans doute la chute du royaume. Entre les griffes du conseiller que son fils abhorrait, Theoden pouvait être la cible de n'importe quelle attaque.

Eomer devait être en mission dans l'Eastfold avec les eoreds qu'il avait sous ses ordres, tout comme lui-même l'était dans le Westfold avec ses cavaliers. Il ne restait que Eowyn sur qui il savait pouvoir compter, insaisissable rohirrim, sur qui Grima n'avait aucune prise. Elle seule, puisque la Cohorte d'Edoras était commandée par le roi lui-même, mais si bien manipulé par le fils de Galmod que tous les ordres étaient ceux d'une langue fourchue.

Son attention se reporta sur ses cavaliers, sachant qu'y penser ne changerait rien, et qu'il serait bien temps d'agir en arrivant le lendemain. Ici, il le savait, il pouvait compter sur tous, il les avait lui-même choisis, tant par leur habileté à l'épée ou à l'archerie montée, mais également pour leur fidélité sans faille. Aucun ne trahirait, et c'était grâce à cette assurance que ce groupe pourrait profiter de la nuit toute proche désormais.

Les flammes jouaient sur les visages fatigués des rohirrims qui discutaient entre eux sereinement, certains de batailles d'antan dont les récits se transmettaient de génération en génération par la tradition orale, d'autres chantaient de vieilles ballades, toujours en rapport avec la culture guerrière du peuple de la Marche, et enfin il y avait ceux qui écoutaient attentivement, et ceux qui le faisaient d'une oreille, en jouant aux dés ou en réparant des pièces de harnais. Et à part, comme tous les soirs, Onlutan le Borgne sculptait. Malgré son oeil manquant, il avait gardé une vue remarquable qui en faisait un archer monté redouté. La rumeur disait qu'il avait perdu l'autre par la volonté des Valar, qui ne voulaient pas qu'un homme puisse atteindre la précision d'un Elfe. Il devait avoir une soixantaine de printemps derrière lui, mais pour Theodred, l'homme était sans âge, il se souvenait de lui quand il était encore enfant, et il lui semblait ne pas avoir changé, et déjà il sculptait à la perfection. Là, avec son couteau de ceinture, il creusait une pièce de bois qu'il avait trouvée aux abords du camp et lui donnerait vie comme à des centaines avant elle, et toutes étaient uniques.

Le vieux soldat, se sentant observé, releva la tête et plongea son regard si spécial dans celui de son Maréchal. Lui aussi se souvenait de l'enfant turbulent et chahuteur qu'il avait été, alors que lui-même servait sous les ordres d'Eomund. Après un léger sourire, il détourna son seul oeil valide pour retourner à son travail minutieux, tandis que Theodred continuait à l'observer tranquillement.

Puis, les hommes se levèrent, les gardes se mirent en place, chacun voulant y mettre du sien, trois hommes se postèrent près des chevaux et plusieurs se dispersèrent aux abords du camp. On étouffa le feu pour éviter de devenir une cible trop aisée à distance et chacun gagna sa couche.

L'herbe épaisse constituait un matelas confortable qui convenait aussi bien aux montures qu'à leurs maîtres, et bientôt les souffles paisibles se mêlèrent au bruit du vent, et aux cris de quelques oiseaux nocturnes.

Quand le matin arriva, la bonne humeur envahit le campement pendant que de l'eau était mise à chauffer. Ils n'avaient plus passé de nuit complète depuis quelque temps déjà et elle était plus que la bienvenue après leur excursion jusqu'au Nord du Westemnet. Le jour commençait à peine à s'éclaircir que l'eored reprenait la route à un galop soutenu vers leur base qu'ils devraient atteindre quand le soleil serait au plus haut.

La centaine de cavaliers formait une longue file, et était rangée par paires, le soleil naissant faisait étinceler la pointe de leurs lances, et la longue foulée des chevaux gris avalait les distances. Ils avaient tout ce qui faisait la fierté des Rohirrim.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes dans le petit village de Devondale dans le Westfold, afin de permettre aux équidés de s'abreuver et à Theodred d'entendre le rapport du rohirrim chargé de maintenir la tranquillité et d'avertir immédiatement les cavaliers en cas de problème dans les environs. Puis, ils remirent pied à l'étrier et laissèrent faire les chevaux qui avaient reconnu le chemin de l'écurie et tiraient joyeusement sur les mors.

Ils ne ralentirent toutefois qu'en arrivant sur le chemin escarpé qui devait les mener jusqu'à Fort le Cor. En arrivant à la Brèche du Fossé, les sentinelles qui y étaient postés leur firent signe de passer, en reconnaissant immédiatement la compagnie de leur Maréchal.

L'un d'eux cria du dessus du rempart. "Rien à déclarer ici, Seigneur Theodred." Sans un geste qui put indiquer qu'il avait entendu, le prince talonna sa monture et hâta son ascension jusqu'aux portes du Gouffre. Là, il s'occupa lui-même de Searu, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour chasser tout ce qui aurait pu envahir son esprit. L'animal docile se laissait faire, appréciant les soins expérimentés de son maître après avoir obéi pendant une demi-lune à toutes les injonctions de celui qui le menait d'une main sure, et renâcla quelques instants quand il s'interrompit pour s'occuper de la selle et du tapis de laine. Après avoir rangé le matériel, il quitta l'écurie d'un pas fatigué, salué par un hennissement.

Songeur, il alla jusqu'à la salle des gardes, où ses cavaliers devaient se trouver après avoir donné les soins nécessaires à leurs chevaux. Inutile de leur dire, ils savaient bien que leur bien-être passait avant le leur, sous peine de courir à pied dans les vastes vallées du Rohan. En le voyant arriver, son eored se leva respectueusement, mais il se contenta d'aller tirer une bière et de s'asseoir au milieu d'eux comme un égal. Il était apprécié pour ceci. Ceorl qui se retrouva assis à ses cotés, lui dit :

"Seigneur, un messager vous cherchait tout à l'heure, il a fait le tour des écuries, mais ne vous a apparemment pas trouvé. Il vient d'Edoras." Puis, comme intimidé après avoir vu à qui il s'adressait presque familièrement, il baissa la tête vers sa chope pour ne la relever qu'au moment de trinquer. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et le messager entra dans un courant d'air, parcourut la salle des yeux et fit disparaître la lueur d'agacement de son regard en voyant le fils de son roi.

"Altesse, le conseiller royal Grima m'envoie vous faire porter ce message de la part de votre père. Il dit..." D'un coup d'œil, Theodred le fit taire et l'entraîna à part. Il connaissait bien ses hommes, mais il savait aussi les effets que l'alcool pouvait avoir sur certains d'entre eux. Etant sur d'être seuls, il fit continuer à Specansibb, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il se présenta en lui offrant le sceau royal. "Votre père vous fait dire qu'il est inquiet pour sa santé et vous réclame à ses cotés." Puis il disparut au détour d'un couloir, laissant Theodred indécis. Il rejoignit ses hommes, mais loin d'écouter ce qui se disait, son esprit voguait vers le domaine de son père. Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son père seul, s'il le demandait, mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment de laisser la région sans surveillance avec l'Isengard qui s'agitait. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de penser que Grima ne pouvait pas être étranger à ces appels répétés depuis quelques mois, qui l'empêchaient de pouvoir mener à bien ses devoirs. Onlutan le connaissait bien et devinait les tourments qui s'agitaient dans la tête de son jeune commandant.

"Seigneur, je connais bien la Trouée, si vous avez besoin, je peux prendre quelques hommes pour aller y patrouiller. Sauf votre respect, je crois que vous avez besoin de repos, que ce soit ici, ou _ailleurs._"

"Onlutan, ..." il soupira "...s'il n'y avait qu'au niveau de la Trouée qu'il fallait aller, mais il faut aller et être partout à la fois. L'Isengard, les Dunlendings, les orcs, il y a de plus en plus de fermes incendiées, de vols de chevaux, la Marche Occidentale est laissée à elle-même. Il y a tant à faire, et on m'attire au loin. On m'éloigne de ma Cohorte, c'est comme m'enlever mon cheval ou arracher les serres des Aigles..." Et oubliant qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un, il se leva et partit en direction de ses appartements.

Le borgne termina sa chope, et se prépara à savourer un dernier moment de répit. Il savait que la décision de son prince était déjà prise, et qu'il devrait lui-même conduire une des eoreds ou tout au moins une compagnie vers l'ouest, pendant que Theodred irait rejoindre son père.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les autres enfants étaient rentrés pour la nuit. Lui, était dehors, sous la pluie battante à regarder les nuages qui masquaient ses étoiles. Il attendait, avec sa petite épée, que son père soit prêt. Il avait dit bientôt. Un pas léger derrière lui le fit de retourner, il savait que ça n'était pas lui. Lui, quand il marchait, son talon battait sur les pierres, laissant présager de sa posture souple et puissante, non, ça n'était que sa gouvernante qui le cherchait.

Elle lui expliqua, comme à un enfant qui n'était pas en âge de comprendre, que son père avait été retenu pour une affaire urgente et qu'ils ne partiraient qu'au matin. Le jeune Theodred, passablement énervé, par l'attente, puis par le ton qu'elle employait pour s'adresser à lui, refusa d'abord de la suivre. Il savait fort bien que rien ne pourrait l'y forcer tant que son père ne s'en mêlait pas. Mais la perspective de retrouver la chaleur et des vêtements secs à l'intérieur du palais le fit vite changer d'avis.

Dans le couloir rejoignant sa chambre, il vit de la lumière sous la porte du bureau de son père. Il s'arrêta, malgré tous les efforts de persuasion mis en place par la jeune femme, puis il se rapprocha à pas de loup vers la porte en tendant le bras vers la poignée interdite. La gouvernante pâlit, sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendrait si le jeune prince entrait, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de porter la main sur Theodred. Son hésitation fut trop longue, et quand l'enfant frappa, le bruit sembla résonner dans Meduseld tout entier. Ce fut son père lui-même qui ouvrit la porte, attendant sans doute une personne de marque pour lui faire cet honneur. Et quand son regard se baissa pour arriver au niveau de son fils, ce dernier perdit toute couleur en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

"Père..." mais rien d'autre ne put sortir de sa bouche.

Theoden, bien conscient de l'interdit bravé par son fils, mais aussi et surtout de ses vêtements trempés et de son regard triste de ne pas avoir été prévenu du retard qu'aurait leur voyage, fit ce qui n'était dans aucune règle de la bienséance. Il s'agenouilla et passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux emmêlés de son enfant unique et lui murmura à l'oreille "Demain matin, je viendrai te réveiller."

En voyant le sourire éclairer son visage, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision et referma la porte après que le jeune Theodred soit rentré dans sa propre chambre.

Comme promis, aux premières lueurs du jour, le roi entra en silence dans la chambre de son héritier, pour le réveiller. Ce qui ne servit à rien, le jeune prince étant déjà debout depuis des heures, planté devant sa fenêtre à attendre le jour. Il était habillé, ses affaires préparées par la gouvernante dans une malle près de la porte, et sa petite épée fraîchement nettoyée, brillait sur le dessus de lit sombre. Dès qu'il entendit son père entrer, il se retourna, rayonnant, lui indiquant d'une main que tout était près et qu'ils pouvaient partir sur-le-champ s'il le désirait.

Ce qu'ils firent, ou presque. L'enfant était surexcité, et le faire manger dans ces conditions ne fut pas une tâche aisée pour sa gouvernante. Et que dire du moment où, sortant de Meduseld, il tomba nez à nez avec les chevaux harnachés et les Rohirrim chargés de les accompagner, arborer fièrement leur armes.

Un jeune garçon d'écurie lui fit un signe timide pour lui dire que c'est lui qui avait son cheval. Ou plutôt sa pouliche. Il resta plusieurs longues secondes, la bouche ouverte à l'admirer. La première monture qu'il possédait réellement. Sa robe baie avait été tellement lustrée qu'elle brillait presque, et elle le regardait de ses grands yeux intelligents avec intensité. Le bruit de sabots sur un sol de pierres derrière lui le fit se retourner. Son père, du haut de son étalon gris lui souriait, puis lui montra qu'on n'attendait plus que lui. Theodred baissa la tête mais ses yeux brillaient, et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'il monta en selle, laissa le jeune garçon d'écurie régler ses étriers, puis il rassembla les rênes avant d'observer le monde de ce nouveau point de vue.

Les gardes l'observaient d'un oeil légèrement amusé, tentant pour certains de réprimer un sourire. Le jeune prince, lui, ne se gênait pas, et c'est avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres qu'il suivit lorsque la colonne de cavaliers se mit en route.

Pour la première fois de ses douze hivers, Theodred accompagnait son père visiter sa sœur et son mari, Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, jusqu'à leur domaine dans le Folde, à Aldburg. Des vingt cinq cavaliers allant avec eux, Theoden-roi en envoya quatre en éclaireur, lui-même, se plaçant avec son fils dans le cœur de la compagnie galopante. Le prince ne voyait pas le temps passer, totalement passionné par ce qu'il voyait, se retournant régulièrement sur sa selle pour regarder les rohirrim derrière lui, ou simplement pour suivre du regard le vol d'un oiseau, il poussait des cris ravis quand, dérangés par le bruit des sabots sur le sol, les lapins s'enfuyaient dans la prairie, et riait aux éclats pour le bonheur de chevaucher aux cotés de son père dans ce qui serait un jour son royaume. Quoi que, ça ne semblait pas le tracasser plus que ça, du haut de sa pouliche, dans les immenses étendues herbeuses, il avait déjà l'impression d'être invincible et maître du monde. Il arrivait à peine à l'épaule des autres, sa petite épée au coté semblait ridicule par rapport à Herugrim, mais qu'importait...

Ils traversèrent plusieurs villages, acclamés par une population heureuse de voir passer son roi, longèrent de nombreuses fermes où les chevaux hennissaient à leur approche, où quelques chiens les poursuivirent et les fermiers les saluèrent. Puis comme le jour passait et le soleil filait derrière eux, les cavaliers s'installèrent pour la nuit, autour d'un large feu de camp, au plus grand bonheur de Theodred, qui ne manqua pas une miette des histoires des cavaliers. Ils furent même rejoints par deux bergers que le roi pria de rester ici pour prendre des nouvelles de la région.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, le prince s'endormit au milieu des chants, épuisé par cette journée pleine de découvertes et d'émerveillement. Il connaissait bien le Westfold pour l'avoir parcouru à plusieurs reprises, mais la route qui séparait l'Eastfold du Folde avait cette saveur d'inconnu que la similitude entre les régions ne pouvait pas effacer. Ses rêves de la nuit étaient teintés d'héroïsme, seul sur une petite île, il tenait tête à des dizaines d'horribles créatures, pour protéger la fuite d'un homme brun, d'un nain et, il le savait dans son cœur d'enfant, d'un elfe qui étaient poursuivis par une autre créature, qui avait seulement un oeil rouge, au milieu du front, et une main blanche. Et il les repoussait tous jusqu'à ce qu'une épée s'abatte sur son épaule, ce qui le réveilla immédiatement, la respiration rapide et un mal continu dans le haut du bras. Ayant habitué ses yeux clairs aux premières lueurs du jour, il s'aperçut qu'il avait seulement bougé dans son sommeil et s'était endormi sur un bout de bois qui n'avait pas été enlevé. Machinalement, il le mit dans la poche de sa tunique et sortit la tête de sa tente. La plupart des cavaliers dormaient encore, mais deux d'entre eux, assis auprès du feu mourant discutaient à voix basse, tout en scrutant les mouvements alentours. A l'écart, les chevaux broutaient et Theodred se mit à chercher un nom pour sa pouliche baie. Mais aucun ne convenait.

Cette question occupa la majeure partie de sa matinée, et c'est à peine s'il se rendit compte du départ, du parcours, et de leur arrivée en vue d'Adburg. Il ne sortit de sa méditation qu'au moment de franchir les portes de la cité fortifiée. Totalement différente d'Edoras, la ville était bâtie à flanc de montagne d'une pierre grise et rugueuse, et le château ressemblait plus à une caserne qu'à une demeure royale. Il sauta à bas de sa pouliche à l'entrée de l'écurie et se prépara à courir à travers les rues de cette ville nouvelle, mais une main sur l'épaule l'en empêcha.

Etonné, il se retourna pour faire face à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'homme lui tendit les rênes de sa monture et lui dit, "Si tu ne prends pas soin d'elle avant de t'occuper de toi, un jour, tu te retrouveras à courir seul dans les plaines" et devant l'air vexé du petit prince pris en faute, l'homme l'accompagna. "Comment s'appelle cette beauté ?"

C'était le premier qui s'occupait de le lui demander, et sans savoir pourquoi, c'est avec un sanglot étouffé qu'il répondit.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Dans ma famille, on a toujours dit que le nom d'une personne pouvait contribuer à lui donner des qualités. Qu'est ce que tu attends de cette pouliche ?"

Les yeux de Theodred brillèrent en pensant à tous les rêves qu'il pourrait accomplir sur son dos et oublia pourquoi il devait être fâché après l'homme.

"Qu'elle m'emmène loin, très loin, pour visiter toute la Terre du Milieu et pour chasser tous les ennemis du Rohan..."

"Alors, pense à ce que tu viens de me dire !"

La pouliche baie s'ébroua, comme pour signifier à l'inconnu qu'elle était d'accord. Le garçon leva les yeux qui étaient illuminés par des étincelles de bonheur.

"Vous croyez que Onweg, ça lui plairait ?"

"Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander..."

Puis, le petit Rohirrim se rappela, tout à coup, ses origines, son rang et surtout ses bonnes manières et dit poliment à son aîné. "Je vous remercie Messire..."

"Oh, petit Prince, tu n'as pas besoin de me parler comme ça. Je suis pas un seigneur, moi, juste un archer sous les ordres du Seigneur Eomund. On m'appelle Onlutan, certains rajoutent le Borgne, mais je m'en passerais bien !"

C'est là que l'évidence frappa Theodred, un détail clochait, mais il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors que l'homme ne se servait que d'un oeil. Mais loin d'avoir le mouvement habituel de recul des enfants à son approche, le petit blond sourit à l'archer et c'est cote à cote qu'ils sortirent de l'écurie après avoir vérifié qu'Onweg ne manquait de rien.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce 1er chapitre sur un personnage peu utilisé coté français._

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et si vous voyez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à les signaler, ça ne pourra pas me faire de mal !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Nous voici partis pour une deuxième chapitre, corrigé par Albane avec soin ! _

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi ! (Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus, toutes les remarques, toutes les critiques, tant qu'elles sont construites !)_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le jeune prince prit soudain conscience de toute l'impolitesse dont il venait de faire preuve à l'égard de ses hôtes. En ajustant nerveusement mais en vain sa tunique froissée par le voyage, il partit en courant dans les ruelles à la recherche de son père. Mais dans cette cité inconnue, tout ce qui lui avait semblé accueillant au premier abord était maintenant angoissant. Les passages étroits avaient l'air de se resserrer, et tous les visages que Theodred croisait semblaient se moquer de lui, même les chiens et autres animaux croisés paraissaient hostiles en cet instant.

Combattant l'envie de laisser échapper une larme (après tout, quand on a onze ans et qu'on est Prince héritier au trône de la Marche, on ne pleure pas !) il préféra poser la main sur le pommeau de sa courte épée comme il avait vu certains soldats de son père le faire. Mais au lieu de lui réchauffer le cœur comme le disent les chansons épiques, elle était froide, et un frisson lui parcourut le dos. En même temps, un ricanement se fit entendre derrière lui. Sans même réfléchir, il se retourna d'un bond en tirant son arme du fourreau et faisait maintenant face à un enfant malingre, plus jeune que lui d'un ou deux hivers sans doute. Ses cheveux noirs et gras cachaient ses yeux, mais rien que son teint pâle fit plisser le nez du blond. D'un sourire narquois et hautain, l'enfant moqueur lui fit signe de le suivre, ce que Theodred ne fit qu'à contrecœur après avoir remarqué qu'il portait des vêtements de bonne coupe et surtout qu'il eut admis en lui-même qu'il était réellement perdu.

Tout en son guide inspirait la méfiance et le prince, qui avait fini par se reprendre, le regardait d'un oeil méprisant et glacial. Il croisèrent Onlutan sur le chemin, et le borgne se contenta de lever son unique oeil vers le ciel en voyant le petit brun, qui pour sa part, avait fait un écart pour ne pas l'approcher, un air dégoutté sur le visage à la vue du soldat.

Ils rejoignirent une rue plus large et où la circulation était plus importante et la remontèrent jusqu'aux portes de ce qui était la demeure du Maître des Lieux, Eomund, Troisième Maréchal de la Marche. La honte submergea tout à coup le prince et ses joues claires se parèrent d'une couleur écarlate difficilement évitable, il était guidé par un enfant qui ne lui montrait aucun respect, à lui, fils de roi, et qui lui avait été dès le premier instant profondément antipathique. Il tenta de le congédier d'un geste de la main, comme le faisait son père et qui marchait aussi bien avec les serviteurs indésirables qu'avec les mouches agaçantes, et le brun le fusilla du regard en tournant finalement les talons. Aurait-il craché à ses pieds que l'affront n'aurait pas été pire pour Theodred qui l'attrapa au col en profitant de sa grande taille pour son âge et le souleva pour le repousser quelques mètres plus loin sans la moindre délicatesse. L'enfant recula en se traînant par terre, mais sans lâcher son agresseur du regard, plein de haine. Agresseur qui lui mit un coup de pied dans les côtes, peu douloureux, mais forcément humiliant devant la dizaine de domestiques présents et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors, avant que le prince ne lui dise d'une voir sifflante "Baisse les yeux." Et Theodred se dirigea d'un pas royal et fier vers la grande porte qu'il avait remarquée pendant son altercation sans plus s'occuper du garçon qui demeurait au sol.

Comme il l'avait supposé, elle donnait sur la salle à manger où s'activaient des serviteurs pour monter les tables et le couvert. Mais dans toute cette animation, évidemment, aucune trace des seigneurs qui ne viendraient que pour passer à table. A partir de là, la question se résumait à 'se ridiculiser en faisant demi-tour si l'autre était toujours là' ou 'se ridiculiser en demandant son chemin à l'un des domestiques présents'. La balance ne mit pas longtemps à pencher en faveur de la seconde option, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le plus difficile (le premier pas), une voix familière derrière lui, lui sauva la mise.

Les joues toujours brûlantes, il s'appliqua à faire une révérence digne de ce nom à la femme qui venait de le surprendre.

"Ma tante."

La femme lui fit un sourire. Ses longs et épais cheveux blonds étaient réunis dans une tresse et qui dégageait un visage fin aux yeux de turquoise. Elle portait une austère robe foncée qui dissimulait peu le ventre arrondi par l'enfant qu'elle portait, son premier.

"Tu as bien grandi Theodred depuis la dernière fois. Viens, Eomund et ton père sont dans le bureau, ils n'en auront pas pour longtemps, je pense. Du moins, ils devraient être là pour manger." Elle l'entraîna dans les couloirs qui avaient semblé des dédales au jeune prince quelques instants auparavant. Sans but réel apparemment, si ce n'est faire avancer le temps jusqu'au repas. Elle s'arrêtait de temps à autres pour se reposer quelques instants, ce qui, avec sa grossesse, n'était pas un luxe, et en profitait pour remettre une mèche de cheveux de son neveu derrière son oreille, l'épousseter un peu, et parler de tout et de rien. De sa grossesse, de sa région, de son mari, de la cuisine, des Montagnes Blanches, des chevaux qu'ils élevaient dans les environs, des personnes influentes, de leurs enfants,...

"D'ailleurs, tu as rencontré le jeune Grima, je crois," glissa-t-elle dans la conversation, d'un air malicieux. Loin d'éprouver des remords vis à vis du traitement infligé au brun, Theodred se contenta de hausser les épaules, un peu honteux néanmoins d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il s'appelait comme ça," dit-il comme s'il se fut agi d'une bonne raison.

Theodwyn rit. Le prince regarda avec un peu d'étonnement la sœur de son père. Elle semblait jeune, et son comportement disait la même chose ; après tout, elle ne s'était mariée que l'année passée et d'après ce qu'il se souvenait, elle avait vécu à Edoras aux cotés du roi Thengel au début, puis Theoden, alors même que le petit prince grandissait. Il tenta de se souvenir quand elle était partie pour le Folde, ça avait un rapport avec une quelconque cousine de la famille, du coté de son grand-père Thengel lui semblait-il, ou peut-être même la génération du dessus. Elle était partie depuis largement cinq ans pour s'occuper d'elle, et n'était jamais revenue vivre à Meduseld, sinon pour son mariage avec le Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, en charge de la Circonscription Est du Rohan, l'année passée. En fait, qu'elle prenne la chose avec humour ne le surprenait plus tant que ça.

Puis, elle se remit à parler de son enfant, comme pour signifier que ce qui c'était passé n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il devait naître à la fin de l'hiver normalement, et elle était persuadée que ce serait un fils. Et son enthousiasme si communicatif l'en convainquit également. Ils passèrent tous les deux un moment à rechercher des prénoms qui lui iraient, plus ou moins bien d'ailleurs, allant d'Eorl à Mowgly (1), en passant par Eomer et Theomund.

C'est une servante qui les trouva là, plus tard dans l'après midi, la femme qu'elle servait, assise sur un banc dans le couloir peu chauffé et riant aux éclats tandis que son jeune neveu mimait Eru savait quelle botte de combat où étaient aussi bien utilisés l'épée qu'il avait au coté, un poignard imaginaire ainsi que ses dents.

Elle les interrompit timidement pour leur signifier que le repas allait être servi dans la Grande Salle dès qu'elle se présenterait.

Machinalement, Theodwyn se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place, vérifia la tenue de Theodred qui lui offrit son bras jusqu'à l'endroit où ils étaient attendus.

La salle à manger ne ressemblait plus à une fourmilière qui grouillait, tout y était calme et silencieux quand les deux membres de la famille royale y firent leur apparition. Le père de Theodred et son beau-frère se tenaient légèrement à l'écart des nobles également présents. Pas de démonstration de richesse, de pouvoir ou de quelque mode que ce fut comme c'était dans certaines cours hors du royaume, tous les seigneurs ici étaient des militaires haut gradés qui n'avaient plus rien à prouver.

Le roi fut évidemment placé en bout de table, et Eomund, Maître d'Adburg, se plaça à sa droite. Theodred, lui, était, à son plus grand plaisir à la droite de sa tante. Le souper se fit dans une ambiance calfeutrée, et l'étiquette était suivie à la lettre. Ce qui fit un instant sourire le prince qui savait ce qu'on disait du Rohan, un pays rustre où les bonnes manières se limitaient à ne pas amener leurs chevaux à table. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas parler, l'enfant observa, l'ensemble de la table tout d'abord. Tous étaient blonds, hommes et femmes, quelques-uns uns se distinguaient par des cheveux presque châtains, mais jamais plus, les hommes étaient grands et forts d'apparence, les cheveux portés longs et souvent nattés, les femmes leur étaient assorties, tant par leur physique que leur comportement, même si certaines semblaient de plus petite taille, mais sans jamais dépareiller. Theodred le savait, en cas de danger, elles pourraient prendre les armes avec autant de facilité que leurs maris. Puis il se lassa d'eux et son regard revint sur son oncle par alliance. Un visage de marbre, des traits nobles, une posture presque royale, il impressionnait. Dans son esprit d'enfant, il douta, il savait qu'il était promis au trône à la mort de son père, mais est ce qu'Eomund n'en serait pas plus digne, ou son fils peut-être, avec des parents comme ça, il ne pourrait qu'être beau et fort n'est ce pas ? A ce moment là, il croisa son regard, bleu pâle ou gris de glacier, il n'aurait su le dire. Il détourna les yeux le premier.

Et se concentra sur son père qui mangeait légèrement et avec une sorte de grâce. Ses yeux à lui, Theodred le savait, étaient bleus, et surtout remplis d'amour quand il voyait son fils. Il était tout ce qui lui restait, ou presque. Theodwyn faisait également partie de ceux qui lui restaient. Son père était mort et lui avait laissé le pouvoir, deux de ses sœurs étaient mortes-nées, sa sœur aînée était retournée dans le Lossarnach qui l'avait vue naître, au château tenu par Forlong, plus personne n'en avait de nouvelles, Elfhild était décédée à la naissance de son fils unique et Morwen, sa mère à peine quelques mois plus tard... Oui, ce regard pouvait se permettre d'être plein d'amour pour ceux qui lui restaient, malgré les responsabilités qui lui incombaient.

La fin du repas fut plus agréable, quelques discussions s'élevèrent de la part des convives, mais toujours dans un calme relatif, même si Theodred n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et ignorait les paroles autour de lui, il observait discrètement Eomund, certain que celui ci ne s'était pas aperçu de son petit manège. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent pour la seconde fois de la soirée, le prince tenta de disparaître sur son siège.

Il ne se redressa que sur un regard sévère de son père sur sa tenue. Et là encore, il se débrouilla pour ne plus voir Eomund qui était pourtant en face de lui. Il ne remarqua donc pas les regards empreints de curiosité contenue que l'homme mal rasé se permettait de lui jeter de temps à autre.

La tension présente aurait pu se dissiper quand Theodwyn se leva pour prendre congé si à cet instant précis, la porte ne s'était ouverte sur le brun qui avait guidé Theodred tantôt, Grima. Eomund qui ne pouvait le voir de sa place se retourna et l'interrogea du regard. L'enfant lui dit d'une voix sure et aussi arrogante que quand il s'était adressé au prince auparavant.

"Un messager gondorien veut vous voir. Il avait les pieds tellement sales que je lui ai dit de vous attendre dans le hall d'entrée s'il ne voulait pas enlever ses bottes."

Le Maréchal se leva et bouscula Grima en sortant, en marmonnant quelque chose contre les horribles manières de ce gamin mal élevé et dont était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser. Il revint quelques instants plus tard accompagné de l'homme qui portait la livrée des hommes de Denethor, toujours chaussé, comme le remarqua tout de suite Theodred avec un sourire. Eomund murmura quelques mots à Grima, qui disparut en vitesse, beaucoup moins sur de lui.

Arrivé près de la table, le messager remit la missive à Theoden pendant qu'Eomund ressortait, sans doute pour aller dire deux mots à l'enfant. Le roi décacheta avec précaution le parchemin, le parcourut, et le tendit à sa sœur. Celle-ci pâlit et ils sortirent tous les deux sans un mot, en laissant le mot décacheté sur la table. D'un coup d'œil, il sut ce qu'elle contenait. Sa tante du Lossarnach redonnait de ses nouvelles. Ou plutôt, on apprenait au roi et à la dame Theodwyn que leur sœur aînée avait fait une chute mortelle dans l'Erui, affluent de l'Anduin.

Le prince plia la missive et la mit dans une poche pour la rendre à son père. La superstition perdurait, toute personne entrant dans Adburg après la tombée de la nuit était porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le soleil n'était pas encore levé que tout le monde s'activait. Les lads se croisaient dans les stalles des chevaux prêts à partir, dans la salle des gardes, tout le monde était plus ou moins réveillé. Onlutan attendait les ordres de son Maréchal, mais était d'ores et déjà équipé pour repartir et dire adieu à ses quelques jours de tranquillité. Mais pour Theodred, il ferait tout. Comme son oncle, son handicap ne l'avait pas repoussé, et il avait su voir son utilité au-delà de son oeil manquant. Quand il avait été promu, après la mort d'Eomund, Theodred avait exigé de l'intégrer à son eored. Pas d'espoir de grandir dans la hiérarchie, mais l'estime que lui portait le Prince lui suffisait pour donner le meilleur de lui-même. 

Un sourire étira discrètement ses lèvres à l'entrée de son supérieur. Il n'avait jamais été matinal et semblait avoir bien du mal à garder les deux yeux ouverts, sans mentionner le fait qu'il portait son épée du mauvais coté. C'est tout juste si, dix minutes plus tard, au moment de partir, il n'oublia pas d'avertir Onlutan de la mission à effectuer : accompagner la relève jusqu'aux Gués de l'Isen puis continuer vers l'Ouest selon les besoins qu'il rencontrerait. Puis, sans attendre de savoir si l'ordre avait été clair, il sortit vers les écuries, tout en replaçant machinalement son épée à son coté gauche.

Parmi les lads, certaines mauvaises langues s'amusaient à parier sur le temps que mettrait le prince à trouver Searu, sa monture habituelle. Mais aucun n'aurait eu le courage ou l'irrespect de changer l'animal de stalle, de toute façon, il n'y avait pas besoin de ça pour réveiller ou énerver le Seigneur Theodred. Si sa difficulté à être éveillé le matin était bien connue, sa mauvaise humeur pendant la même période de la journée était depuis bien longtemps rentrée dans la légende.

Mais Searu était à sa place, harnaché pour le voyage, et à l'arrière de la selle, les sacoches étaient prêtes, et il n'eut rien à y redire. Sitôt à cheval, il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, et c'est avec précaution qu'il glissa un poignard dans sa botte, et un poinçon dans l'autre. Traverser le Westfolde seul était, si bon combattant que ce fut, un énorme risque, mais Theodred ne pouvait se permettre de dégarnir sa région où les effectifs étaient déjà trop peu nombreux. Et pour un fils de roi, c'était un risque inconsidéré, l'homme le savait, mais il n'aurait pu se le pardonner si son père avait vraiment eu besoin de lui et qu'il avait refusé de faire le voyage pour Grima.

Avancer vers le soleil en ce matin de juillet était une chose agréable, le vent frais et l'herbe verte des plaines du Rohan étaient des choses dont aucun cavalier du peuple de la Marche ne pourrait se lasser. Et c'est presque avec plaisir qu'il ralentit sa monture en vue d'un groupement de bergers et d'éleveurs, les _horsfæders _comme on les appelait. A l'abord de leur campement, il descendit même de cheval, et emporté par le beau temps et l'odeur de l'automne, il alla s'asseoir auprès d'eux. Ils le saluèrent d'un sourire et lui offrirent une chope sans chercher à savoir qui était ce cavalier portant les armes du Rohan. Theodred leur en fut reconnaissant et oublia un moment son statut et ses obligations. La bière était bonne, l'humeur joyeuse, tout pour fêter la naissance d'un poulain très tardif pour la saison, mais plus que la naissance, c'était sa couleur qui les faisait trinquer. Un poulain noir était rare dans les troupeaux à large majorité de gris, et ils étaient convoités. Les propriétaires ne comptaient plus les vols de ces chevaux. _Blæcæthelings, _les Princes Noirs. Pour ces éleveurs recherchant la perfection équine, ce compliment valait son pesant d'écus.

Mais son devoir reprit le pas sur cet instant, il remonta en selle, et après les avoir salués, il reprit sa route, escorté un moment par un des chiens qui accompagnaient les bergers et gardaient les moutons, une bête énorme, presque un molosse. C'est avec un grand soulagement pour Searu et son cavalier que le chien décida de stopper sa course pour rejoindre son maître.

Au rythme où il allait, au petit galop et en faisant régulièrement des pauses, Theodred n'était pas prêt d'arriver à Edoras, mais il comptait avancer de nuit. Il aurait fallu être fou pour s'arrêter seul au milieu des plaines en ce moment, et le Prince ne l'était pas. Ca avait également l'avantage de supprimer l'idée d'un nouveau réveil difficile le matin suivant, il rattraperait son sommeil quand il serait arrivé. Les ombres s'allongeaient devant lui, le ciel se parait de couleurs écarlates comme le soleil disparaissait derrière le relief vallonné du Westfolde. La route était droite et il connaissait la route par cœur pour l'avoir maintes fois sillonnée, il ne craignait pas l'obscurité qui pourrait cacher une éventuelle ornière, mais il ralentit quand même. Les villages qu'il traversait étaient silencieux et personne n'était dehors sauf de temps à autre un guetteur de nuit qui ne se donnait pas la peine de saluer le cavalier. Les armoiries qu'ils arboraient étaient un gage de sécurité, pas d'inquiétude.

Et au petit matin, il arriva en vue des Montagnes Blanches qui surplombaient Edoras, et en s'engageant dans la large crevasse qui y menait, les souvenirs lui revinrent, et il ne prit pas garde au chemin qu'il aurait pu parcourir les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux tertres. Fidèle à son habitude, Theodred salua chacun d'entre eux puis il continua son ascension du chemin sinueux et exposé au vent. Les gardes postés aux portes de la cité et gardant ses murs le saluèrent avec respect. Il mit pied à terre pour s'engager sur l'allée pavée et bifurqua sur la droite pour accéder aux écuries. Searu était blanc d'écume, et c'est avec beaucoup d'attention que Theodred s'en occupa, et cette attention se renforça quant il remarqua un Grima qui avait l'air passablement énervé de le voir prendre tout son temps, non loin du seuil du bâtiment. Il s'enquit tout de même de l'état de santé de son père auprès du Maître des Ecuries

"Ni plus, ni moins inquiétant qu'hier, que la semaine dernière ou celle encore d'avant," lui confia celui-ci.

Ce qui convainquit le prince de laisser mariner encore un moment celui qui se prétendait conseiller royal.

Après avoir vérifié chaque centimètre carré du dos et des pattes de son animal, ses sabots, ses dents, qu'il l'eut fait manger et abreuvé, étrillé, qu'il eut démêlé et lustré chaque crin, qu'il se soit occupé de son équipement, qu'il ait salué chaque lad et chaque cheval présent dans l'écurie, il ne trouva plus d'idée qui lui permettrait de retarder le moment, alors, il sortit pour rejoindre le château d'or en ignorant totalement la présence du brun honni. Horripilant conseiller qui se permit même de soupirer de mécontentement ce que ne se priva pas de faire remarquer Theodred, à voix haute en pleine place du marché.

Mais le prince ne s'attarda pas et gravit trois à trois les marches menant à la terrasse verte, et sur les bancs de pierre qui s'y trouvaient, les gardes se redressèrent en le reconnaissant. Mais ils ne restèrent pas dans cette position pour Grima et reprirent rapidement leur partie de dés.

Même après avoir pris tant de temps à ennuyer Grima, peu de personnes étaient déjà levées, et son père n'en faisait pas partie. La salle du trône était plongée dans l'obscurité et seuls deux serviteurs astiquaient les chandeliers tandis que trois autres lavaient le sol. Le soleil n'entrait pas encore par l'orifice prévu à cet effet, aussi, le feu, dans l'âtre au centre de la pièce donnait, avec un jeu de lumière et d'ombres une illusion qui rendait la salle plus grande qu'elle ne l'était.

Il n'y resta pas, sachant à quoi s'en tenir, et, le conseiller toujours sur les talons qui tentait de lui dire quelque chose, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Il passa par la petite porte cachée par le trône et s'engagea dans le couloir qui partait vers la gauche. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de la chambre de son père. Deux gardes y étaient en faction, et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Grima trembler derrière lui au moment où il porta la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais il se ravisa et préféra avancer jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Quand il entra, il entendit un bruit de porte derrière lui, mais il n'y prêta guère d'attention.

Il fit signe à un serviteur dans le couloir pour qu'on lui amène un baquet d'eau chaude et demanda à ce qu'on le prévienne au réveil du roi et de sa nièce. En attendant son bain, il sortit de la poche un morceau de bois taillé par les soins d'Onlutan et alla le déposer sur le manteau de la cheminée aux cotés des autres. Le faucon venait prendre place parmi les chevaux, les renards, les oiseaux... qu'il gardait depuis des années. Puis, dans l'eau chaude, il se relaxa un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un serviteur entre l'avertir que le roi était réveillé mais toujours dans sa chambre et que Dame Eowyn avait rejoint l'un des salons dans l'aile droite du palais.

Il se sécha rapidement, en s'attardant un moment sur la nouvelle cicatrice qui ornait le haut de son bras. L'épée d'un Homme de Dun l'avait causée deux lunes auparavant, et il ne s'y était pas encore tout à fait habitué. Puis il s'habilla.

Il repartit dans le couloir, dans l'optique d'aller voir son père tout de suite, mais Grima sortit de sa chambre et en le voyant, le brun eut un petit sourire que le cavalier interpréta comme sournois, et qui le décida à aller voir sa cousine en premier lieu. Mais pour y accéder, il devait passer devant les appartements de celui que tout le monde nommait Langue de Serpent, et son cœur se serra devant la porte qui était autrefois l'entrée des appartements de la mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Prenant sur lui, il repartit d'un bon pas jusqu'à l'embranchement suivant. Un garde qui s'y trouvait lui indiqua que celle qu'il cherchait était dans le Salon des Dames. De dames, il n'en avait que le nom, mais ça avait toujours été la pièce favorite de l'une des reines, la femme de Folca, où elle passait ses journées avec ses dames de compagnie, ce qui lui avait valu ce surnom depuis lors.

En effet, elle était là, seule, dans sa robe blanche, les cheveux retenus par un lien et concentrée sur l'épée qu'elle avait dans les mains. Le prince l'observa un moment faire des exercices que tous les soldats utilisaient pour s'échauffer. Toujours les mêmes passes d'arme, jusqu'à atteindre ce qu'elle estimait le niveau requis, puis elle variait, sans avoir pris conscience de la présence de son cousin, silencieux derrière elle.

"Plus haute, ta garde, Eowyn !" La princesse se retourna sur la surprise, la lame en avant, prête à engager le fer contre l'importun. Theodred reprit, en ignorant la menace. "Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que les nains vont venir t'attaquer ? Tu es une femme, Eowyn, redoutable certes, mais tu restes une femme." Il se redressa et dégaina sa propre épée et se mit en garde également. Même bas sur ses appuis, il avait largement plus d'une tête de plus que son adversaire. En allongeant le bras, il la doucha doucement à l'épaule. "Si un jour tu dois affronter quelqu'un sur un champ de bataille, ce que je ne te souhaite pas, pense qu'il sera presque toujours plus grand que toi." Il rengaina et retourna s'asseoir, alors qu'elle mettait son arme dans un petit coffre avant de venir le rejoindre. Elle était encore rouge de ses efforts et la respiration rapide démontrait qu'elle tentait de regagner son calme habituel.

"Je ne savais pas que tu venais, Theodred."

Il se passa rêveusement une main dans les cheveux. "A vrai dire, moi non plus. Un messager m'attendait avant-hier. Mon père m'aurait fait appeler."

Elle eut l'air sceptique. "Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois récemment, mais il ne m'a parlé de rien."

L'agacement reprit le prince, et une vague idée de strangulation discrète lui traversa fugacement l'esprit. "Et dire que je devrais être aux Gués..." Il soupira. "Enfin, dis-moi, comment va-t-il."

"Oh, le roi va bien aux yeux du peuple, mon oncle en revanche... Il a tellement vieilli ces derniers temps." Elle leva ses yeux d'azur vers Theodred. "Même à la mort de ma mère, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. C'est à peine s'il quitte sa chambre dans la journée, s'il adresse une parole à qui que ce soit en dehors de ce maudit serpent." L'amertume perçait dans sa voix. "Je vais le voir tous les jours, mais à certains moments, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de ma présence... Tu devrais aller le voir, Theodred, voir quel est ce mal qui le ronge tant."

Se levant pour aller le voir, il tendit son bras à sa cousine. "Viens avec moi, ça m'évitera peut-être d'étrangler cet infâme bouffon lui servant de conseiller." Un sourire triste joua sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

"J'ai l'impression que quelque fois, son venin s'étend jusqu'à moi, et que le ciel devient menaçant. Je me sens prisonnière de son regard si..." Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Le silence les accompagna jusqu'à la porte du roi. Un coup d'œil aux deux gardes qui se tenaient impeccablement permit à Theodred de savoir que Grima était de retour dans les appartements royaux, mais il garda le silence. Sans se faire annoncer ni frapper, il poussa la porte brusquement, ce qui fit bondir de surprise le conseiller penché sur le lit de son suzerain, une coupe à la main.

L'homme étendu ne bougea pas à leur entrée et ne fit pas mine de les avoir remarqués, tandis que le conseiller les ignorait totalement, eux, ainsi que le protocole qui aurait voulu qu'il se retire. L'étincelle de joie qui brillait dans les yeux d'Eowyn à la frayeur du brun détesté s'éteignit en voyant cette conduite.

Le prince se désintéressa de son sort, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais ne manqua pas de le fusiller du regard quand celui-ci se rassit sur l'unique fauteuil de la salle, sans prendre en considération la dame présente. Mais elle ne s'y arrêta pas non plus et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Theoden-roi et lui prit la main, tout en interrogeant silencieusement son cousin du regard. Il s'assit à ses cotés et détailla son père.

Sa pâleur cadavérique et sa respiration faible, le lourd édredon de plumes ne cachait plus sa maigreur, et ses mains osseuses étaient maintenant si fines qu'elles auraient pu être les serres d'un rapace. L'examen fut rapide, et quand il se décida à relever les yeux, ce fut pour les poser, plein de fureur et de douleur pour son père, sur Grima qui se tassa sur son fauteuil, sous le regard meurtrier qui lui était adressé.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, mais le souverain de la Marche n'ouvrit pas les yeux de la matinée. A l'heure de déjeuner, Eowyn et Grima partirent mais le prince demeura au chevet de son père, sans plus de résultat, tout le reste de l'après midi. Un serviteur vint le chercher en début de soirée pour le repas. Il sourit tristement, sachant parfaitement que sa cousine en était la raison. Il se leva, légèrement ankylosé par sa journée à ne rien faire et sortit silencieusement de la salle.

Les rohirrim présents et inconscients de l'état de santé de leur souverain chantèrent et burent gaiement tout le long du repas que le jeune prince présidait. Les problèmes internes et externes du royaume semblaient se dissiper dans les esprits avec l'aide de leurs chopes de bière, mais celle de Theodred lui semblait plus amère que jamais, et ses yeux se dirigeaient souvent d'eux même vers la petite porte masquée par l'imposant trône d'or de son père.

Le bruit et l'animation étaient tels que le prince ne remarqua l'adolescent que quand il fut devant lui. Intimidé par l'importance de son interlocuteur, le garçon fixait ses bottes et bafouilla.

"Un c'valier vient d'arriver. L'est à l'écurie et veut voir l'roi. I'dit qu'l'est d'Gondor."

Theodred se leva sous les regards surpris des nobles hommes de sa table, et il suivit le jeune homme, légèrement méfiant.

La main se posa sur la garde de son épée en approchant de l'abri des montures, et il eut une pensée mélancolique pour le temps où la superstition disait que toute personne entrant dans Adburg après la tombée de la nuit était porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Maintenant, toute personne arrivant après la nuit, où que ce soit dans le royaume de la Marche, prenait le risque d'être mal reçue pour cette raison. On n'était plus en temps de paix, même si la guerre n'était pas ouvertement déclarée.

Dans l'écurie, l'homme qui venait d'arriver, eut un sourire éclatant à la vue de celui qu'il considérait presque comme un frère. Guerre ou non, les nouvelles n'étaient peut-être pas si mauvaises, finalement, avec un tel guerrier aux cotés du Rohan.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_La fic est toujours dédiée à Bane, mais pour ce chap, j'ai une grosse pensée pour Lorina, Nessa, Estel et surtout Aël (1) ! Et tous les autres, merci ! _

_Pour un premier chapitre, je suis contente du succès ! Mais comme dit Blan, je suis pistonnée ! lol_

_Mais merci quand même !_

_Ccilia __: Ma Cec, tu ne peux pas savoir quel honneur c'est d'être ta 1e lecture de ce coté talentueux de ! Coté français, non, Theodred est peu ou pas exploité, j'espère que je le ferai bien, c'est un peu difficile de ne pas avoir de repères de ce coté, mais c'est aussi bien d'un coté, sur un perso relativement secret, de ne pas pouvoir être tentée d'aller chercher l'inspiration chez d'autres ! En anglais, par contre, il me semble avoir croisé quelques fics ! Merci de ta review ! _

_Elysabeth__: Ma__ twinny chérie__Tant d'enthousiasme pour quelques lignes, je sais pas si je mérite tant ! lol. Pionnière, je ne sais pas, mais c'est vrai, c'est un perso qui mérite d'être connu ! On sait que ça se finira mal, mais peut être pas ! Je ne sais encore tout à fait comment je vais m'arrêter, j'hésite entre deux moments, alors... sourire melkorien Mourra, mourra pas ! Pour les mises à jour, je suis désolée de déjà te contrarier, mais il n'y a pas plus irrégulière que moi ! Demande à Ness ! lol. Merci de ton accueil chaleureux, héhé, et merci de ton appui._

_Albane & Harem__ : Tout d'abord, joyeux non-anniversaire ! lol. Je suis contente que le cadeau ait pu te faire plaisir, et surtout qu'il continuera ! Pour ce qui est de la review... si Theo avait bien disparu de mon esprit, mais est revenu en force au moment de te trouver une idée ! Quand tu dis méthode normale pour ouvrir une porte, je proteste ! La normalité n'existe pas, c'est une catégorisation inadaptée de la vie réelle afin de se faire passer pour des personnes respectables... (comment ça, j'ai le nez dans Freud&Vienne :P). Pippin, merci pour ton commentaire constructif ! Hiém', ça me fait peur, si ça commençait déjà à ressembler à Hobb, vu ce que tu m'as dit sur ce chap... je ne sais pas si je vais oser imaginer la suite ! Malcolm, merci pour ces compliments, ravie de voir que tu n'as rien à y redire ! Pour les titres, tu me connais, je n'y réfléchis pas, ils s'imposent à mon esprit, mais c'est vrai que celui-ci à une signification bien précise qui m'a sautée aux yeux en relisant un passage ! Billy, et voui, il est blond, comme tous les rohirrim ! Le film, le film,... J'ai eu beau cherché, il n'y a absolument rien sur celui qui le joue ! Alik, je n'ai jamais douté de toi, que tu aies vendu la mèche m'aurait bien plus largement étonnée ! Et puis, ben, te recaser de l'autre coté de la nationale, c'est normal ! Merci de tous tes compliments, de ton aide et de ta grosse review !_

_Estel __: Voui, j'avais cru comprendre qu'on m'avait attendue ! (qu'est ce que je t'avais dit, l'autre fois ? 25 de mes reviews sur des fics LotR me réclamait une fic, c'est ça !). Oui, je sais ce que tu pensais de ce premier chapitre, et tu m'en vois ravie ! Contente aussi qu'Onlutan te plaise, je n'avais pas prévu grand chose pour lui, mais finalement, mes perso n'en font toujours qu'à leur tête et il prend un peu plus d'importance ! Si ça plait à Eomer,... rougit c'est quand même une référence ! Merci de ta review et de ton soutien sans faille ainsi que pour ton aide ! J'adore travailler comme ça, en duo avec quelqu'un ! Marchi Essss_

_Alana__ : Oui, Theodred n'est pas vraiment présent sur et si ce petit extrait t'a plu, j'en suis vraiment ravie ! Merci !_

_Frodine __(regard angélique) : Pas d'incohérence ? Alors, on remercie bien fort et bien haut mes correctrices de choc ! Merci de tous tes compliments, ça me touche droit au cœur ! _

_Cry __: Si ça te plait, ça me rassure, le contraire m'aurait ennuyé vu ce que je t'ai cassé les pieds avec ! lol. Merci !_

_Mon épaule __: Doc chérie ! Hélas, Bane n'est pas née très longtemps, ni plus souvent que la moyenne ! Par contre, je dois pouvoir faire quelques efforts pour les non-anniversaires ! (D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas encore t'avoir souhaité le tien aujourd'hui ! Joyeux non-anniversaire Doc !), mais pas à chaque fois, hein ! Mille mercis !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, allez, on va dire que ce chapitre est dédié à Ness qui m'a cassée les pieds depuis des mois pour que j'avance ! Elle a fini par avoir raison de moi ! Hihihi_

_Merci à Bane pour son béta readage aussi rapide qu'efficace, à mes lecteurs s'ils ne m'ont pas tous oubliée et à mes revieweurs ! _

_Et puis à ce cher Poney ! _

_Revoici... Theodred ! _

* * *

Boromir ouvrit les bras, et ils s'étreignirent fraternellement. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, Theodred recula et s'enquit des soins à donner à la monture du Gondorien. Ce dernier eut un rire grave.

"Incorrigible Rohirrim ! Bien sur que je me suis occupé de mon cheval. Tu me l'as bien assez répété !" Et il mima comme il le pouvait l'habituel "Si tu ne prends pas soin de lui avant de t'occuper de toi, un jour, tu te retrouveras seul, à courir dans les plaines" du Prince. Theodred ne put s'empêcher de sourire et après avoir donné quelques consignes au garçon d'écurie, il devança Boromir pour remonter à grandes enjambées vers le château d'or. Le silence se fit dans la salle à manger comme ils entrèrent, et une flopée de serviteurs se précipita pour mettre un couvert à la droite du prince héritier. Mais les rires et les discussions reprirent le pas sur le respect et la surprise qu'avait provoquée l'arrivée du guerrier gondorien, ce qui empêcha ceux qui siégeaient de tenir conversation.

Sitôt la fin du diner, alors que la plupart des gradés rohirrim se regroupaient autour du feu pour écouter les chansons du vieux Singan, qui avait été désigné volontaire pour chanter comment les Rohirrim avaient reçu des mains de Cirion leur contrée actuelle, Theodred et Boromir s'éclipsèrent pour aller s'installer dans le bureau du Roi. Le prince dégagea d'un revers de main un tas de parchemins écrits de la main de Grima et il eut un sourire presque désolé en voyant certains d'entre eux planer jusqu'à l'âtre où ronflait un feu.

"C'est juste pour pouvoir te voir," expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, mais Boromir le connaissait bien et savait pertinement que les yeux du prince reflétaient un profond amusement à cet instant précis. Ils s'installèrent confortablement, chacun dans un fauteuil d'un coté du bureau et échangèrent les nouvelles des familles, royaumes et affaires respectifs. Puis, comme l'heure avançait, ils finirent par parler de ce qui amenait le brun.

Le Gondorien s'installa plus confortablement, pencha la tête en arrière, prit une inspiration et déclama après quelques secondes de silence :

"Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée,

A Imladris elle se trouve

Des conseils seront pris

Plus forts que les charmes de Morgul

Un signe sera montré,

Que le Destin est proche

Car le Fléau d'Isildur se réveillera

Et le Semi Homme se dressera."

Puis il se redressa et sous le regard déconcerté de son ami, il sourit de plus belle.

"Ca t'inspire, hein ?"

Le Rohirrim grogna en fronçant les sourcils.

"L'épée brisée ? Il y a des centaines d'épées qui se brisent ou s'ébrèchent tous les ans. Ensuite, qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Imladris ?" Il se gratta la tempe et chercha machinalement une carte sur le bureau. "C'est un conte de bonnes femmes, enfin, passons. La suite, c'est clair, l'ombre s'étend de plus en plus ces temps-ci et si on n'y met pas bon ordre rapidement... Par contre," il se redressa et s'accouda au meuble, "qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de Fléau d'Isildur et de Demi Homme ?"

"Semi Homme," rectifia machinalement Boromir. "Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, et je dois aller à ce que tu appelles conte de bonne femme pour essayer d'avoir des réponses. D'après ce que Faramir sait, ce serait dans le grand Nord."

"Si ça existe," ne put s'empêcher de rectifier le rohirrim. "Si tu veux toujours y aller, on en parlera demain à mon père, et ensuite, je t'accompagnerai jusqu'aux Gués."

Il s'arrêta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et tous deux purent entendre le hoquet de stupéfaction de Grima qui devait avoir aperçu par l'entrebaillement ses parchemins semés aux quatre coins de la pièce ou en train de finir de se consumer dans la cheminée, puis toujours aussi stupéfait quand Theodred, qui s'était levé sans bruit, l'avait attrapé au collet et plaqué contre le mur.

"Tu - Frappes - A - La - Porte," rugit-il en détachant soigneusement chaque mot puis il resserra sa poigne de fer "Et tu dégages de là, tu n'as rien à faire dans ce bureau, fils de chien." Puis il le lâcha. Les pieds de Grima qui battaient dans le vide ne purent reprendre leur assise et il s'effondra sur le dallage froid puis partit expressément sans jamais quitter le prince furieux du regard.

Theodred ne pouvait ôter son regard de l'endroit où le conseiller avait disparu, et seul le rire amusé de Boromir le tira de ses idées de meurtre. En secouant la tête, il rentra dans le bureau et fermant la porte d'un coup de pied agacé. Le Gondorien leva les yeux au ciel puis se leva et rouvrit avec un plaisir non dissimulé la porte que venait de claquer le prince.

"C'est pas tout ça, petit cousin, mais j'ai chevauché toute la journée et tu as une tête à ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit, je me trompe ?"

Theodred fit claquer sa langue.

"Tu as raison, petit intendant, va donc dormir, ta chambre est prête, j'ai donné des consignes. Je ne veux plus te voir." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.

La porte refermée en silence cette fois ci, les deux compères se dirigèrent ensemble dans le silence des couloirs éclairés par les torches vers l'appartement qui était alloué au fils de Denethor. Ils ne portèrent guère d'attention à la soirée qui continuait à battre son plein dans la salle du trone, et continuèrent tranquillement à marcher. Au détour d'un couloir, une silhouette blanche et gracile se détacha des murs et et des tapisseries sombres. La vue de Dame Eowyn sembla faire un choc au brun, et il fallut un bon coup de coude de Theodred pour que Boromir puisse se ressaisir et s'incliner devant la jeune femme.

Eowyn, aussi surprise que le grand guerrier, se contenta de jeter un coup d'oeil à son cousin avant de rassembler ses robes et de hâter le pas, toute rougissante.

Theodred leva les yeux au ciel.

"Toutes les mêmes. Et toi, petit cousin, je crois que nous allons devoir avoir une petite discussion."

Le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage dur du Gondorien disparut, et il scruta avec attention celui de Theodred. Etait-il sérieux ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'avoir une réponse puisque le prince lui indiqua sa chambre puis disparut vers la sienne.

Le lendemain, le soleil n'était pas encore levé qu'il trouva Boromir, assis sur son lit, qui le regardait fixement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le rohirrim grogna, lui lança maladroitement un épais coussin qui atterrit bien mollement sur le sol et se retourna pour se rendormir. Le brun ne semblait pas de cet avis, puisqu'il ramassa le coussin et l'abattit sur le crane de l'endormi. Celui ci fit mine de n'avoir rien senti.

"Allez, debout !"

"Grmblmrbl."

"Il n'y a pas de "pas envie" qui tienne. Ton père est levé, Langue de vipère, non."

Ca ne convainquit pas d'avantage le Prince qui tenta d'esquisser un effort pour soulever une paupière. C'était vraiment beaucoup trop compliqué ! Impatient, Boromir le jeta au bas de son lit et sortit.

Theodred, finalement réveillé et de fort 'bonne humeur', il se précipita hors de sa chambre, l'épée au poing, à la poursuite de Boromir, sans se soucier le moins du monde de se trouver en tenue légère au regard de tous.

Ne pouvant le retrouver, il regagna sa chambre. Il jeta l'épée sur son lit et hésita à faire de même de lui, mais la course dans les couloirs de Meduseld avaient fini par le faire sortir de son habituel brouillard matinal. Il s'habilla, tressa rapidement ses longs cheveux dorés, reprit son épée -il aurait pu croiser Boromir dans un couloir- et se dirigea vers la chambre de son père.

Il y trouva les deux hommes en train de discuter. Theoden avait posé sa main sur celle de Boromir et semblait l'avoir reconnu, mais il ne parlait pas. Boromir lui expliquait calmement, comme si le roi avait été dans son état normal, ce qui l'amenait ici et plus loin vers le Nord. Il n'eut d'autre réponse que le silence, mais quand il se releva, il sentit une pression sur sa main.

Le vieil homme releva ses yeux délavés vers son fils unique et prononça son nom d'une voix rauque mais il se rendormit presque aussitôt. Theodred et Boromir allaient sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Grima.

"J'ai amené vos simples, mon seigneur..." Il ne put en dire d'avantage, le prince le repoussa dans le couloir qu'il rejoignit à sa suite. Mais Grima s'était arrêté net, Boromir aussi d'ailleurs, à la vision belle et froide de la Dame du Rohan qui venait dans leur direction. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Theodred mit toute sa rage et sa force dans le poing qui rencontra malencontreusement l'estomac du conseiller du roi. Il se plia en deux et suffoqua alors que les deux autres repartaient tranquillement et qu'Eowyn avait disparu sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

Theodred fit un court détour pour saluer sa cousine et lui apprendre son départ imminent, tandis que Boromir, lui, partit directement vers l'écurie. Le prince le trouva là, en train de discuter avec le maître des lieux. Le Gondorien avait sa voix douceâtre et dangereuse.

"Encore une fois, j'_aimerais _que vous selliez mon cheval."

"Je refuse de seller ce malheureux animal."

Le maître des écuries finit par prendre Theodred à témoin.

"Enfin, majesté, je ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité de le seller. Il l'a presque crevé de fatigue hier !"

Theodred se tourna vers son ami.

"Il n'a pas tort, moi-même, je dois changer de monture de temps en temps. Thegen, charge toi de lui trouver un cheval robuste qui pourra le mener jusque dans le grand Nord sans problème. Il le ramènera à son retour, et pendant ce temps, l'autre récupèrera quelques forces. De toute façon, c'est bien connu, les Gondoriens sont comme leurs chevaux, ils n'ont rien dans le ventre."

Theodred fit un agile pas de coté pour éviter le coup qui suivit puis rejoignit une stalle où il passa un licol à Searu.

"Je croyais que tu changeais de monture ?"

"Evidemment, mais je ne peux pas le laisser là. J'en ai besoin, c'est mon meilleur étalon."

On apporta à Boromir un hongre gris imposant, fait pour les longs trajets plutôt que pour les rapides courses à travers les plaines, Theodred, lui, préféra une petite jument, fine comme une biche et qui en avait également agilité et rapidité, Cræfthind.

Elle en fit d'ailleurs une démonstration dès sa sortie de l'écurie. Theodred, grand et fin paraissait immense sur la petite monture, mais le spectacle de ces deux là aussi différents que bien assortis semblait agacer le Gondorien qui avait toutes les peines du monde à faire passer son hongre du trot à un petit galop.

Il en fit d'ailleurs la remarque à Theodred qui éclata de rire en lui disant que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisque son géniteur venait d'une écurie du Gondor. Boromir talonna Hefig qui daigna, sans doute offensé par les paroles du Prince, allonger ses foulées, mais la pouliche était déjà bien loin devant, aussi heureuse que son cavalier de montrer ce qu'elle savait faire, entrainant dans son sillage Searu que Theodred tenait vaguement au bout d'une longue longe.

Theodred, hilare, se décida enfin à s'arrêter pour attendre son compagnon de route. Quand il vit cela, et ce malgré les multiples talonades de Boromir, Hefig décida qu'il serait moins fatigant de repasser au petit trot.

Le chemin se fit ensuite plus tranquille. Les deux guerriers allaient côte à cote à petit train, le prince, grand et fin sur sa petite jument, le fils de l'Intendant, grand également, mais beaucoup plus puissant sur l'imposant et flegmatique hongre. Décontractés et de bonne humeur, ces deux là, qui s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, se racontèrent de bien vieux souvenirs.

La nuit tomba, ils firent une halte dans une ferme isolée du lointain Westfold. Une femme les y reçut avec bonhommie, pain frais et soupe chaude, son mari et ses six fils les rejoignirent à table et la soirée se passa sans anicroche. Ils repartirent tous deux au petit jour, chargés d'un fromage que la femme avait absolument tenu à leur faire emporter.

"Messires, vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'aurez pas goûté au meilleur fromage de la région."

Boromir s'était abstenu de demander s'il y avait beaucoup de concurrence dans les parages, l'accueil avait été chaleureux et il aurait été bien ingrat d'en médire. Et puis, quand le soleil fut à son zénith, tous deux furent bien heureux de pouvoir y gouter, et son gout légèrement salé fut vite accompagné d'une gorgée d'eau froide.

Ils remontèrent en selle, et bien qu'habitué aux longs trajets, Boromir ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil jaloux à son ami qui ne semblait absolument pas usé par l'équitation. Après quelques heures de route, Theodred sentit ses chevaux se tendre et s'arrêta pour les observer.

Searu était planté des quatre sabots dans l'herbe grasse de la plaine. Les oreilles pivotaient, à la recherche de tout bruit suspect mais ne tardaient jamais à se replacer vers l'arrière, et ses naseaux ne cessaient de humer l'air nerveusement. La tension se propagea rapidement aux deux autres montures mais seul l'étalon paraissait véritablement inquiet. Et de ce fait, Theodred également.

Il changea de monture, il avait l'habitude de Searu, et s'il fallait mener bataille, il savait pouvoir faire confiance à l'animal, puis il saisit d'une main ferme et assurée sa lance. Boromir sortit son épée et ils avancèrent, sur le qui vive, vers l'endroit qui semblait tant inquiéter Searu. Et plus ils s'en approchaient, plus il était difficile à maitriser.

L'odeur de sang parvint d'un seul coup aux narines des deux hommes qui se décidèrent finalement à aller porter secours s'il le fallait, et ce, rapidement. Ils se rendirent bien vite compte que leur aide n'était plus nécessaire.

Un cheval avait été abattu et ce, de manière plus que barbare. Il avait du livrer bataille contre la mort, car ses plaies étaient multiples et seule la tête qui avait roulé un peu plus loin semblait avoir pu l'arrêter. Theodred eut un haut le coeur. L'animal avait du être magnifique, un de ces bons étalons que les éleveurs affectionnent particulièrement. Il ne pouvait ôter son regard de l'imposante carcasse, et seul un cri de surprise de Boromir le sortit de cet état. A quelques encablures, d'autres cadavres reposaient, ceux de cinq hommes, victimes d'épées.

L'herbe avait été rudement piétinée dans le petit périmètre.

"Ils étaient à cheval, ils n'avaient aucune chance."

"Je sais."

Theodred descendit de monture et s'approcha du corps de l'un des hommes. Il le reconnaissait. C'était avec eux que le prince avait partagé son repas quelques jours plus tot, alors qu'il voyageait en direction d'Edoras. Pourquoi ?

Il ferma les yeux et adressa brièvement une prière aux Valar pour que justice soit faite.

Searu hennit. Aussitôt sur le qui vive, Theodred bondit sur ses pieds l'épée à la main, la lance dans l'autre. Mais l'étalon avait perdu son comportement agressif, et ses oreilles étaient pointées en avant. De l'autre coté d'une butte, venait d'apparaitre un cheval, puis un autre, et encore...

Le prince en déduisit alors sans difficulté, que lors de l'attaque, les chevaux avaient tenté de fuir mais pas trop loin. Pourquoi, cependant, l'étalon était-il resté combattre ? Theodred, suivi de Boromir, s'approcha avec précaution du troupeau. Il était composé d'une vingtaine de juments, presque toutes accompagnées de leur magnifiques poulains gris. Cependant, le Rohirrim le remarqua immédiatement, une jument blessée n'en avait pas.

Et le petit prince noir, le poulain, à la santé duquel ils avaient trinqué, avait disparu. La mère puis l'étalon avaient sans doute tenté de s'interposer, en vain. Les vols de ces animaux rares étaient, hélas, monnaie courante, depuis quelques mois. Et cette fois ci, cinq bergers en avaient payé de leur vie.

Les bergers avaient bien choisi cet endroit pour leurs bêtes, un ruisseau courait depuis une source quelconque, l'herbe était épaisse et grasse et la prairie était abritée du vent par une dénivellation. Mais aucune pierre à l'horizon, pas de quoi dresser un tertre funéraire, et ni Boromir, ni Theodred n'avaient pour habitude de promener une pelle pour enterrer les morts sur leur passage.

Le brun interrogea le prince sur le village le plus proche. Un peu perdu, celui-ci lui montra vaguement une direction que le fils d'intendant suivit aussitôt. Les villageois se chargeraient des corps. Le prince se dirigea vers les chevaux, qui légèrement nerveux se mirent à reculer.

Mais à force de patience, il parvint à les réunir puis à noter la forme qu'avait laissé le poinçon dans leur sabot, et qui servirait à identifier leur propriétaire. Rares étaient les personnes assez riches pour posséder leurs chevaux, et quand on avait les moyens d'en acheter, on avait également de quoi se payer les hommes pour les garder. Ces hommes, qui étaient là, étendus face vers le ciel étaient morts pour des chevaux qui ne leur appartenaient pas, pour lesquels ils devaient être payés chichement mais qui auraient sans doute reçu une jolie récompense pour le poulain noir.

Mais là, avec un peu de malchance, le propriétaire serait sans doute furieux d'avoir perdu ses employés, son étalon reproducteur et le poulain, sans compter qu'il faudrait peut être abattre sa mère qui boitait bien bas.

* * *

La vive lumière du soleil matinal frappa le visage du jeune prince Theodred sitôt que le serviteur se fut chargé d'ouvrir les lourdes tentures qui masquaient la fenêtre. Il grogna et se retourna, espérant retourner au sommeil de ce lit si douillet. Mais il en était décidé autrement, et un ballet de serviteurs fit son entrée, chacun portant de quoi lui faire comprendre que la journée commençait et qu'elle ne l'attendrait pas. 

Grincheux, il se frotta les yeux pour voir les hommes en livrée s'activer autour de lui, préparer un baquet d'eau tiède, mettre à chauffer des draps pour se sécher, préparer les vêtements de la journée ou mettre le déjeuner du jeune prince en évidence. Il se glissa plus ou moins à l'aveuglette dans l'eau, puis y plongea la tête, dans une vaine tentative de se réveiller convenablement. Puis, toujours aussi mécaniquement, il s'installa, emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture, les cheveux trompés gouttant par-dessus son épaule, il s'attabla vaillamment à son bol de gruau d'avoine, qu'il accompagna d'un bol de lait de jument.

Il émergea peu à peu de cette torpeur de tous les matins en s'habillant en même temps qu'il s'étonne de la vitesse à laquelle les serviteurs toujours présents remettaient la pièce en ordre. Sans se poser plus de questions que cela, après tout, Adburg n'était pas Edoras, il sortit dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une tête connue. Mais il tourna dos, dès le détour du couloir, à la vision de Grima. L'admirer de si beau matin était sans aucun doute faire injure au copieux petit déjeuner qu'il venait de prendre ! Hier, la forteresse lui avait fait penser à un labyrinthe, mais après l'avoir arpentée en long et en large la veille avec sa tante, il retrouva sans problème les escaliers, puis il sortit. L'air était déjà chaud sur les dalles qui réfléchissaient la lumière et conservaient la chaleur. De chaque coté de la porte se trouvaient deux soldats au garde à vous, une lance à la main, le bouclier rond couvrant leur ventre. Il inspira plusieurs fois avant d'entreprendre la descente jusqu'aux écuries. Mais à mi-chemin, il fut intercepté par un garçon plus jeune que lui, servant apparemment de messager dans l'enceinte de la forteresse.

"Vous êtes bien son Altesse le Prince Theodred ? Le seigneur Eomund vous a fait chercher, il est dans son bureau, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire."

Le prince obtempéra sans souci et se laissa mener par le jeune garçon jusqu'à la porte du dit bureau. Des éclats de voix en provenaient malgré son évidente épaisseur. Ce qui n'empêcha pas son guide de frapper un coup et de s'effacer pour que le prince puisse entrer. La vision était des plus surprenantes. Theoden-roi et sa sœur, Theodwyn étaient assis tous deux sur une banquette à l'aspect fort confortable et semblaient admirer en silence ce qui se jouait sous leurs yeux avec une attention particulièrement soutenue. Eomund, debout, vociférait et tempêtait de toute sa hauteur sur un Grima blême de peur, qui s'était retranché contre le mur opposé. Etant séparé de lui par une volumineuse table de travail, le seigneur d'Adburg agitait une plume comme s'il se fut agi de son épée sous le nez du brun. Une partie en Theodred ne put s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement de la scène tandis que l'autre frissonnait chaque fois que la plume s'approchait un peu plus de l'œil du garçon qu'Eomund semblait avoir résolu de faire rencontrer à son arme de fortune.

Alors qu'Eomund reprenait sa respiration un instant après sa diatribe, Theoden en profita pour congédier le garçon qui ne se fit pas prier pour sortir en vitesse. Eomund se retourna et lança un regard blessé vers son beau-frère, comme un chien à qui on aurait pris son bâton, mais ses yeux gris pétillaient. Theodwyn ne put retenir un petit gloussement amusé alors que le roi de la Marche levait les yeux au ciel.

"Theodred, tes affaires ont été empaquetées ?"

Le jeune prince, que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'alors sursauta.

"Mais Père, je croyais que nous devions rester quelques..."

Il s'arrêta de parler en remarquant soudain que ses parents arboraient des tenues de deuil et la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Dans quatre à cinq jours, ils seraient dans le Lossarnach pour accompagner sa tante défunte vers les Cavernes de Mandos.

Aux cotés de son père, pied à terre, il attendait que les préparatifs se terminent. Onweg commençait à s'impatienter tout comme son jeune propriétaire. Eomund était en train de donner ses derniers ordres à Gebod, l'un de ses capitaines, qui avait eu l'honneur d'être désigné pour conduire le roi de l'autre coté des Montagnes Blanches. Ils emmenaient avec eux une cinquantaine de cavaliers chargés de veiller au bon déroulement du voyage. Enfin, ils purent mettre pied à l'étrier et tandis que l'on vérifiait une dernière fois que les animaux de bât étaient parfaitement harnachés, et que les montures de rechange étaient prêtes, des sabots firent retentir le sol dallé. Theodred releva brusquement la tête, surpris que la colonne de cavaliers parte déjà, mais il n'y avait que deux chevaux qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

Eomund, qui avait curieusement paru si froid et imperturbable à Theodred la veille, se mit à hurler pour la troisième fois en quelques heures. Sur la jument baie qui approchait était montée Theodwyn, en vêtements de voyage qui masquaient parfaitement sa grossesse. Celle-ci refusa catégoriquement de descendre de cheval, ou même de ne pas accompagner la compagnie jusque dans le domaine de Forlong, et quand il la menaça de la faire descendre lui-même de sa monture, elle s'adressa à Theoden plutôt qu'à son mari.

"J'espère dans ce cas que vous n'irez pas trop vite. A pied, je serai moins rapide."

Puis, elle papillonna des cils en regardant avec tendresse Eomund, qui dut s'avouer vaincu à contre cœur. Mais presque automatiquement, il se tourna vers Theodred et lui désigna d'un mouvement de tête son épouse. Le jeune prince accepta alors la responsabilité de s'occuper de Theodwyn. Chose qui ne fut pas des plus aisées. Durant le trajet, il arrivait fréquemment à sa tante de sortir de la colonne de cavaliers pour pouvoir examiner une fleur, ou un oiseau, ou encore des chemins de bûcherons qui étaient nombreux dans la région boisée au bas des pentes menant à Min-Rimmon et Erelas, deux des feux d'alarme traversant la chaîne de montagnes. Un matin, alors que la compagnie à cheval s'éloignait enfin des rives du Ringló, la jeune femme se retourna sur sa selle et fit demi-tour avec un petit cri de joie, entraînait celui qui la suivait comme son ombre, le jeune Theodred. Elle pointa le doigt vers le Nord Ouest.

"Tu vois Theodred, la montagne là bas ?" Elles étaient un certain nombre, mais il n'osa pas le faire remarquer à la future mère, attendant la suite. " C'est Heahorg, mon père l'appelait l'Aiguille, parce qu'elle s'affine, s'affine jusqu'à disparaître dans les nuages. Certains bergers emmènent leurs bêtes dessus, ils prétendent n'en avoir jamais vu le sommet. On raconte qu'un des Aigles y aurait élu domicile. Enfant, je rêvais d'atteindre son aire."

Et sans prévenir, comme elle était partie, elle retourna se mettre dans le rang, aux cotés de son frère et repassa en un instant à un silence taciturne qu'elle n'interrompait que pour pousser un grognement de temps en temps quand Theoden demandait une réponse.

Le passage de la Gilrain fut une autre paire de manches. Après avoir traversé les vastes prairies d'herbe courte mais si agréable à leur course, les chevaux n'étaient pas les plus ravis à l'idée de traverser le cours d'eau, et comme les montures commençaient à s'agiter au bruit de l'eau qui battait contre les galets, Theodred surprit plusieurs fois les regards inquiets de Gebod à l'adresse de la femme de son Maréchal. Il savait risquer sa tête s'il lui arrivait le moindre problème et son inquiétude passa à son hongre qui fit un écart qui le surprit presque.

Mais il reprit sans problème son assise et du même coup le contrôle de l'animal. Il fit descendre ses hommes et la famille royale qu'ils escortaient sur quelques miles, en suivant le courant du fleuve jusqu'à arriver en vue de baraquements.

Deux hommes en sortirent au pas de course en voyant arriver la large compagnie à cheval puis entamèrent une discussion animée avec Gebod, en secouant la tête et en faisant de larges moulinets avec les bras. Theoden s'approcha, au pas, vers les trois hommes et demanda des explications. Gebod lui expliqua d'un air agacé.

"Ces deux hommes prétendent avoir doublé le prix du passage du gué pour la sécurité."

Le père du Prince eut un regard interrogateur vers les deux autres. Celui qui prit la tête commença par secouer la tête.

"Il y a eu de gros orages dans la région depuis ces dernières semaines, alors forcément, le niveau de la Gilrain a monté et le courant est bien plus fort. Nous, on veut bien aider à traverser, mon fils, il est fort pour ça, mais seulement, faut payer en conséquence."

Ne voulant rien entendre, Gebod enleva le fourreau de son épée de sa ceinture et le posa en travers de la selle, avant de pousser son cheval en avant, vers la rivière, bien décidé à traverser en dépit de l'avis du passeur. Le cheval se mit à renâcler dès que l'eau atteignit le poitrail mais continua à avancer, courageux. Mais à quelques encablures de la rive opposée, une pierre dut rouler sous son sabot et il perdit dangereusement son équilibre. Il le rétablit promptement, mais nerveux, il ne tarda pas à se cabrer, les antérieures battant avec force les eaux qui avaient tenté de l'emporter. D'un coup de talon expert, Gebod remit le hongre sur le droit chemin et parcourut en quelques instants le chemin restant.

Gebod et le passeur se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers le roi, comme pour lui dire "J'avais raison." Gebod commença à faire traverser ses hommes, les uns après les autres, mais le problème restait entier. Et à ce sujet, le roi dut convenir que le passeur avait raison. Une pièce d'or changea de main. Le deuxième homme, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à lors s'éloigna de quelques pas, pour ôter, hors de la vue de tous sa tunique de peau ainsi que ses bottes. Torse nu, il se dirigea sans hésitation vers Theodwyn qui détourna pudiquement le regard, se fendit d'une grossière et maladroite révérence avant de prendre en main la bride de la jument baie. La jeune femme, rouge de confusion, releva avec application ses robes, afin d'éviter de trop les mouiller. Peine perdue. Sa jument était bien plus petite que le puissant hongre de Gebod et dut nager pour suivre l'homme blond qui la menait à travers le courant avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui a l'expérience. Chacun retint respiration jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent pied sur la terre ferme, sans autre dommage que des vêtements trempés. Des serviteurs se précipitèrent vers le chargement d'un des chevaux de bât pour en tirer une chaude couverture de laine dans laquelle la sœur du roi se blottit confortablement, en attendant que le reste de la troupe achève la traversée. Des lads faisaient marcher les chevaux pour les calmer et les réchauffer, même si le soleil commençait doucement à bruler la terre en ce début d'été. Quand ce fut au tour de Theodred, il sentit le temps d'arrêter de lui-même. Il vit avec discernement et avec moult détails Onweg entrer dans l'eau, avancer à son tour dans les éclaboussures jusqu'à ce que son jeune âge ne lui fasse perdre la tête. Comme le hongre de Gebod avant lui, il se cabra, et Theodred, bien moins lourd et puissant que son aîné, ne put que constater les dégats avant que le cheval ne se renverse sur le dos pour se débarrasser définitivement de son cavalier. Celui ci n'hésita pas à déchausser les étriers et à se laisser glisser à l'eau.

Trop puissant, le flot l'engloutit sans qu'il ne puisse prendre appui au sol. Alors que les quelques années de sa courte vite défilaient devant ses yeux, que ses poumons demandaient grâce, il se sentit plaqué contre un puissant torse, qui le sortit, à moitié inconscient du fleuve pour le porter sous le regard inquiet des hommes de l'autre coté, dans l'une des cabanes de bois. Il ne vit donc pas son père faire demi-tour pour se ruer vers lui, pas plus qu'il ne vit l'homme qui le portait ramasser les affaires qu'il avait laissées tomber avant d'accompagner Theodwyn. Il ne voyait plus que de l'eau, il avait l'impression de ne respirer que de l'eau... Même sorti de la Gilrain, il avait toujours la curieusement désagréable impression de se noyer.

L'enfant reprit néanmoins assez rapidement ses esprits. Il rouvrit les yeux dans une petite pièce peu éclairée. Quelqu'un l'avait déposé sur une couche de paille qui devait servir de lit. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge. Petite et brune, aux grands yeux noisette, le jeune Rohirrim n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de voir de si jolies Gondoriennes. Elle déposa un plateau à coté de lui et se hâta de sortir, les joues en feu. Cela fit presque rire le jeune prince, mais il ne réussit qu'à produire une toux incontrôlable.

Puis ce fut autour de son père d'entrer. Il s'assit à ses cotés et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, Theodred, tu comprends, plus jamais ! Un père ne devrait jamais avoir à enterrer son enfant, ni même avoir peur de le faire."

Faisant fi de toutes les convenances, loin du regard du monde, Theoden serra son fils dans ses bras comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis fort longtemps. En s'écartant comme à regret, il dit d'une voix chaude

"Tu devrais manger le potage que la petite Nessie a préparé à ton intention. On ne va pas tarder à repartir, et il faut encore que nous traversions la rivière !" Il ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux blonds et mouillés de son fils avant de sortir. Le petit Prince trouva une tunique sèche à ses pieds mais ne l'enfila pas. Il savait parfaitement qu'il finirait la traversée trempé, donc autant ne pas se changer tout de suite. Theodred sortit de la minuscule habitation et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune fille de tout à l'heure qui rougit à nouveau et fit mine d'aller faire autre chose.

Le roi l'attendait, il était déjà en selle sur Rinan, l'un des quelques seigneurs des chevaux qui peuplaient le Royaume de la Marche. Mais la petite pouliche du Prince était hors de vue.

"Le fils du passeur l'a fait traverser, fils. Viens."

Le roi lui tendit la main et hissa son fils unique devant lui aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'une plume. Theodred se sentit légèrement ridicule de passer avec son père le gué que tout le monde avait traversé sans problème, mais la sécurité était également un bon argument et il n'eut d'autre choix que d'en profiter. Contrairement à Onweg peu de temps auparavant, qui avait du nager, Rinan semblait n'avoir aucun problème d'équilibre, les deux cavaliers le sentaient assurer chacun de ses pas sur les galets traîtres et roulants avec fermeté.

Arrivés sur l'autre berge, il fut à peine descendu de cheval que se précipita sur lui une escouade de serviteurs qui apportaient couvertures et vêtements de rechange mais ils furent tous écartés par Theodwyn qui se précipita auprès de lui. En se retournant, il croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui, sans doute rassurée par l'obstacle qui les séparait ne battit pas en retraite.

La route reprit, et comme si chacun s'était donné le mot, le petit Prince était aussi choyé que la femme enceinte qui les accompagnait. Petit Prince, ils l'appelaient tous comme ça depuis l'incident et ne serait-ce son rang, il était persuadé qu'il aurait en plus été considéré comme mascotte. La plaine formait petit à petit de moyennes vallées verdoyantes, où les montures prenaient plaisir à galoper.

Theodwyn tint absolument à faire un léger détour vers Imloth Melui, ce qui ne sembla pas faire le plus grand plaisir à Theoden-roi. Sa sœur se porta à sa hauteur.

"Nous aurons bien le temps de pleurer notre sœur dans quelques jours. Et si la Simbelmynë ne peut pousser sur sa tombe, alors, les roses couronneront son souvenir."

L'homme connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir que s'il ne cédait pas à son caprice, elle serait bien capable d'y aller seule. Il s'entretint un moment avec Gebod, qui avait la charge de leur équipée.

Un cavalier fut envoyé vers le château du Seigneur Forlong pour le prévenir d'un retard imprévu, et le reste de la colonne changea légèrement de direction. Plus que ravie, Theodwyn galopait au devant d'eux, un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Imloth Melui, la vallée des roses... En cette saison, elles n'étaient encore qu'en boutons, mais personne n'aurait voulu tenter de s'interposer entre elle et son objectif.

Gebod réussit, avec la complicité du roi, à trouver l'exploitation la plus proche pour reprendre la route au plus vite. A l'abri du vent, ils découvrirent un petit village de maisons basses, protégées de la vue de tous par un rideau de lebethrons. Les maisons, un petite dizaine au total, étaient toutes construites à base de ce bois.

Leur arrivée ne manqua pas de provoquer un attroupement de personnes aussi curieuses que méfiantes. Un homme se détacha, l'épée au poing.

"Que nous voulez-vous, ainsi armés ?"

Gebod ôta son casque et sauta à bas de son cheval, désarmé.

"Nous venons du Royaume de la Marche. Les seigneurs que voici ont souhaité faire un détour pour admirer vos rosiers si réputés avant de reprendre leur route vers le Château." Comme partout, la flatterie fit son oeuvre et l'homme remit son arme au fourreau.

Sur ce signe, les villageois se précipitèrent vers les cavaliers, leur proposant à boire tandis que des femmes s'empressèrent d'aider Theodwyn à descendre. Plutôt que de se reposer un instant, elle entraîna son frère, et bras dessus-bras dessous, ils suivirent l'homme qui les avait accueillis si froidement.

Theodred hésita un instant à les suivre, mais, avisant un groupe d'enfants qui le regardaient avec curiosité, il se dirigea vers eux. De taille, il dépassait même les plus âgés du petit groupe et il devint instantanément leur petit chef, même s'il savait bien qu'il serait oublié sitôt qu'il aurait tourné bride avec sa compagnie.

Il vit finalement revenir sa tante au bras de son père. Ioren, comme les enfants l'appelaient les suivaient, les bras chargés de fleurs. Une femme les lui prit des bras et, à même le sol en confectionna des bouquets, plus faciles à transporter.

Le transport, justement posa problème. Mes malles, chargés sur les chevaux ne pouvaient rien contenir de fragile, Theodwyn devait garder les bras libres pour garantir tout incident, Theoden refusait de s'y frotter, et les soldats rappelèrent à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils se devaient d'être prêts à combattre.

Ioren se dirigea alors vers Theodred.

"Bon, gamin, tu as des gants, c'est bien, tu ne casseras pas les épines. Maintenant, tu les portes comme ça, tu fais bien attention à ne pas les abîmer. Hein, comme ça, le seigneur et sa dame, ils seront contents et tu ne te feras pas trop chamailler ce soir." Rouge de honte, le jeune prince était bien trop choqué pour y répondre quoi que ce fut. Comble de l'humiliation, l'homme se permit de l'ébouriffer. "Tu diras bonjour à ma fille de ma part." Puis s'adressant à tous, il souhaita un bon voyage et repartit vers les siens.

Tout encombré qu'il était, Theodred trouva le moyen de tempêter et de s'agiter. Gebod vient le voir. "Jeune prince, votre père n'a pas jugé bon de se présenter pour éviter d'ébruiter le voyage afin de préserver votre sécurité à vous et à Ma Dame. L'homme n'a pas voulu vous manquer de respect. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous devrions arriver dans la soirée." Mais il lui laissa néanmoins les fleurs sur les bras. Dépité, il décida de bouder jusqu'à nouvel ordre : Cela montrerait son mécontentement, sans toutefois abimer les fleurs, et donc, il éviterait les remontrances de son père.

Les ombres s'étaient depuis bien longtemps allongées quand ils arrivèrent en vue du Château. Son père lui expliqua que personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui donner un nom pensant que ça éviterait au bourg de se retrouver la cible d'attaques de corsaires. A vrai dire, il ne ressemblait guère à un château, mais plutôt à un bourg fortifié. Au centre trônait une large bâtisse qui tenait lieu de demeure seigneuriale qui aurait pu paraître sinistre si elles n'avaient pas été, elle et le bourg, décorées de fleurs de tous bords. Un dernier rayon de soleil frappa un bouquet de mallos dorés.

Des hommes et des femmes, vêtues de livrées bleues, se divisèrent les tâches. Une jeune fille déchargea Theodred de son fardeau avec un grand sourire, après avoir reçu des consignes de Theodwyn, et un homme brun de haute taille mena les membres de la famille royale à différentes chambres pour leur permettre de se rafraîchir.

Le bain fit presque oublier au prince son humeur massacrante et après avoir revêtu une tunique propre, il sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea au hasard vers un escalier qui descendait.

Il arriva dans une large pièce, ouverte sur l'extérieur où étaient amoncelés nombres de bouquets autour d'un autel de marbre. Il s'approcha à pas de loup pour l'examiner. Sur celui ci, gisait une femme d'âge mur que l'on avait revêtu d'habits d'apparat. Il ne pouvait l'imaginer éveillée, et encore moins penser à ce corps comme étant celui d'une de ses _tantes_.

Dans son esprit, s'il devait en avoir d'autres que Theodwyn, elles ne pouvaient qu'être jeunes et jolies, or le pli amer de sa bouche ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se retourna sur le qui-vive, ne sachant pas trop si sa présence était ou non désirée dans ce lieu.

Ce n'était qu'un jeune garçon, de son âge, aussi brun que lui était blond. Il lui fit un sourire complice qui mit tout de suite à l'aise le Rohirrim.

"Je suis Boromir, fils et représentant de Denethor II, intendant du royaume du Gondor."


End file.
